


Nico Comes to a Decision

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Nico, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has to avoid Will all week because his friend is in heat. It makes Nico realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Comes to a Decision

There was a knock at the door. Nico jerked up from his book at the familiar scent. Will. 

He made his way over to the door, and taking a deep breath, opened it to greet his friend. Will gave an awkward smile, and the one Nico returned was just as forced.

"Um... hey. Sorry. You know... about..."

"No, I understand."

"No, but still- and  _thanks_ , too. For uh... staying away from the Apollo cabin this week."

Nico nodded and swallowed around the lump in his throat, not really wanting to say out loud that he was  _more than happy_  to avoid teasing an Alpha in heat.

"I'll be more careful next time... keeping track of my heat cycle, y'know? So I don't try to... do _that_  to you again."

Nico nodded again. His mouth twitched, still unsure of the decision he'd come to last night while Will was still self-incarcerated in his cabin. He looked up at the Alpha and studied his eyes as Will tried to see if there was any forgiveness in Nico's face.

"I was thinking..."

Will visibly tensed.

"There's that other Alpha in the Ares cabin now. And the new one in Aphrodite. The gay ones? I'm- well, I'm not a big fan of them. And they haven't had their heats yet this year, but we all know what the Alphas from those cabins are like in heat, so it's very unlikely that they'd be courteous enough to lock themselves away during their heats, and I'm the only male Omega at camp, so..."

Nico had to pause to catch his breath, his cheeks burning from the point he was trying to get to. Will looked confused. Nico was about to groan, frustrated that he'd have to spell it out, but then Will took a step forward into Nico's personal space. Will wasn't being dense. He was being courteous in trying not to jump to conclusions. Nico nodded in encouragement. He tried to restrain himself from showing any submissive behavior, but his eyelashes fluttered anyway.

"They say the best couples are also best friends, so..."

Will was on him that very moment, kissing and groping and licking and pulling and biting. They stumbled as one of Will's elbows caught the door frame and Will went with the motion, pushing Nico down to the floor and continuing to kiss him aggressively until Nico whined out his need for oxygen. He finally pulled away, and they breathed harshly against each other's lips.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You were in heat-"

"You could have come by-"

"And offered myself as a virgin sacrifice to a senselessly horny Alpha? No thanks!"

Will growled and ground his body down against Nico's.

"Before, then?"

Will ground harder and Nico whined, his legs spreading.

"I thought we could just remain friends! It's not like becoming someone's bitch was a life goal or anything-"

"We could have spent the last  _week_  mating, Nico. Fuck you full of my pups- swollen and full of my come-"

Nico felt slick ooze out of him onto his boxers and finally started pushing away.

"Will, this is why I didn't come to you during your heat. I wanted to- I don't know, go about this like friends? Not like I'm just some random Omega you want to knock up."

Nico could practically  _read,_  "But I  _do_  want to knock you up!" written across Will's face, but the Alpha somehow managed to hold his tongue. Instead, he pulled back and stared inquisitively down at Nico.

"So... ok- did you want to  _talk_  about it? Or...? Because I just- thought that you'd already made up your mind?"

"No, I- I was hoping that-"

Nico sighed. Will waited expectantly, but Nico lost the sense of what he was going to say.

"I don't know what I was hoping. I guess... I just don't want to be pushed to the floor and bred like that's all I'm good for. ...I'm a little scared, I guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Will rocked back onto his heels and looked away into the corner of the room. He seemed to think for a few moments before coming to a decision. He stood up abruptly and turned to close the front door.

"That makes sense. I didn't really think about that."

He turned to Nico and offered an apologetic smile as well as a hand to help him up.

"Sorry again. I guess getting mauled by an Alpha is equally scary whether it's consensual or not."

Nico smiled and ducked his head bashfully, and then immediately mentally kicked himself for the submissive display. Will wasn't going to play ball if Nico kept teasing him with his Omega behaviors. He looked up and noted that other than the Alpha's nostrils flaring, Will didn't look like he was about to lose control again.

"I don't think anything will be as terrifying as last week's incident. I'm lucky your siblings were there to pull you off."

Will groaned.

"I  _know_. I'm so sorry. Again. It came early this year for some reason."

"No, that's ok. Just... a little bit less scary this time?"

Will moved his hands onto Nico's waist.

"Is this scary?"

Nico laughed.

"No, Will."

Will leaned in to brush their noses together.

"How about now?"

"Still nothing."

Will kissed Nico again, this time gently. They kissed for several minutes and Nico felt a lot of his anxiety drain at all the reassurance the Alpha was obviously trying to channel through his kiss. Will finally pulled away to nuzzle at Nico's ear.

"You know, I can smell how wet you are."

"Shut up, Will."

"I've been wanting to know how you smell since I first met you."

Nico pulled away to make eye contact.

"That's not a particularly romantic thing to say. You  _could_  have said you've wanted to  _kiss me_  as long."

"I'm not trying to be romantic. I'm about to knot you, not take you out for dinner."

The heat in Nico's cheeks flared up again. He couldn't really argue with that logic, if the dollop of slick that just slipped out of him was anything to go by.

"Now... Can I get you out of these clothes, Omega?"

Nico studied Will's face again. He'd said the question with such a gentle voice, and Nico saw tenderness in his eyes. He smiled and answered in a whisper.

"You may, Alpha."

Will slowly and delicately undressed Nico, letting his fingers smooth over Nico's ribs as he removed his shirt, and inhaling deeply as he pulled Nico's pants and boxers down. The scent of Nico's wetness got even stronger, and Nico hoped Will really did like what he smelled. Will pulled away to run his eyes up and down Nico's body before drawing him tightly into his arms and burying his nose in Nico's hair.

"I'm so lucky, Omega."

Nico smiled against Will's neck, a little giddy about being referred to as "Omega" multiple times. For once, it really did feel like there was something special about being born this way. No one had ever been able to convince him of that before now.

Will started walking towards the bed, and Nico did his best to try not to trip over Will's feet as he shuffled backwards obediently. He tensed when he felt the edge of the bed at the backs of his knees, thinking Will would collapse on top of him, but the Alpha was very careful about lowering him down and crawling on top of him. Will pressed a soft kiss to Nico's lips briefly before pulling away and smiling.

"Scary?"

"Not at all."

Will broke out into a grin and stood back up to strip his clothes off quickly. Nico watched until he realized that his wetness was now making a mess on the sheets, and he looked away towards at the wall, a little embarrassed. He looked back when a very naked Will got between his legs on the bed, his cock fully erect. Nico stared. It was a nice looking cock, dusty pink and large, with an obvious bulge where the knot would grow.

"How about  _that?_  Look scary?"

Will's voice was teasing, and Nico laughed a little.

"No, it looks..."

As he tried to find the word, he felt more lubricant squeeze out of his hole and slip down to the sheets. Mortified, he shifted his knees a little bit closer so Will wouldn't notice. Will noticed. With a stunned and lustful look on his face, he took a deep inhale and stared incredulously down between Nico's legs. The next moment, he was prying Nico's legs apart and pushing them towards Nico's chest so he could get a closer look. Nico watched as Will's face morphed into a mixture of ravenous and ecstatic.

"Yeah? You like the sight of my cock that much, Omega? Got you all wet just looking at it? Fantasizing about how fucking wide I'm going to stretch you? I'll fuck you full of pups. Fuck you till your belly is so swollen you can't stand, Omega."

Nico's moan came out as more of a squeak as he practically choked from being so turned on by Will's words. The Alpha hadn't even touched him yet, but under his lustful gaze, the lubricant started oozing out of Nico in an uninhibited, constant flow.

"Alpha...  _please?_ "

Will growled and draped himself over Nico, pushing his cock against Nico's slick hole. There was a loud squelch and Nico's eyes rolled back at the thought of Will pushing against his wetness. Judging by the way Will's head fell forward onto Nico's shoulder, Will was similarly affected. When Will spoke, his voice had none of the passion and assertiveness it had just moments ago. Instead, his voice was strained and hesitant.

"Guh. Nico- do you- do you  _really_  need me to take it slow?"

Nico's heart swelled at Will's attempt to continue to accommodate him, but he didn't need Will to be careful anymore. That was the  _last_  thing he needed right now.

"No, Alpha. No. I need your  _knot_ , Alpha. Need it  _now_."

With no preamble, Will pushed entirely inside him and Nico gasped at the feeling of being so full. He was glad he'd made Will wait until he was completely wet and inviting- the penetration didn't hurt even a little like this. Nico tried flexing his muscles around the cock inside him and it left Will desperately heaving gasping breaths against Nico's ear.

"Alpha?"

Will moaned.

"You feel so good- so warm and soft and so  _tight_ -"

Will bucked his hips and Nico noticed that the knot was already growing. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders and his legs around Will's waist.

"Alpha,  _please_."

Will stiffened in his embrace. With a ground out, "Fuck,  _Omega-_ " he started moving inside Nico. The knot was already preventing Will from pulling out all the way, but every shallow thrust punched a gasp out of Nico. The way the knot pressed against his rim when Will pulled his hips back was driving Nico crazy. He pulled Will closer against his body with a sob.

"Th-thank you, Alpha."

Will only grunted in response and picked up his pace. The knot inside Nico was getting so full, Nico could barely even think anymore. He realized through a haze of pleasure that he was begging his Alpha to fill him up, to knock him up. He imagined his belly swelling with Will's come, and that was the last little bit of stimulation he needed to reach orgasm.

Through the ringing in his ears, Nico heard Will stutter out " _Omega!_ " and then he  _felt_  Will spilling inside him. Next thing he knew, there were tears falling from his eyes and rolling down to his ears. Immediately, Will was right there comforting him and shushing him, but Nico just bit his lip and kept sobbing. Will's voice was panicked.

"Nico... Omega, what's wrong?"

Nico tried to wave him off, but realized it was futile since they were still knotted together. So he covered his face and whined out his answer.

"I'm just so happy- that I get to start a family- you're such a good Alpha, Will. You'll be such a good daddy!"

There was silence from Will for a bit before he collapsed on top of Nico and heaved a giant sigh.

"Thank god. I thought I did something to upset you."

Nico shook his head.

"Sorry, Will."

"It's fine. God, it makes me so happy to know  _you're_  happy."

Nico laughed into his hands. Will pushed off of him again and pulled Nico's hands away. When Nico blinked tears away to look up at him, Will was smiling down at him.

"You really think I'd make a good dad?"

Nico smiled and nodded.

"Good. Cause I think you would too."

They laughed quietly, and then Will leaned down to kiss his new mate.

"I love you, Omega."

"And I love you, Alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I post a lot more of my writing [here](http://razielim.tumblr.com/tanya-cant-write).


End file.
